Shattered
by DinosaurEyes
Summary: Small little Hermione drabble, contains pain and suffering. I figured she must have a lot to deal with, what with the names and fear of being used for her brain, so i wrote about it. slightly scattered - small Fred/Hermione at end. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The glass is shattered now. Smears of blood on the walls, the pane's, my hands. S'okay. I can stand the pain. Just can't look into that mirror anymore – too many truths, so many lies in that sheet. Things I can pretend don't happen without a reflection for people to see. My face is in the mirror – cracked, splintered like the glass. Like me. Gasps and coughs, tears and snot, eyes red and hair wild – like usual. Hands clench and unclench reflexively. Small wince for the pain as the shards embed themselves deeper into my palm. Words ring in my ears.

…_.Stupid mud-blood bitch. …..useless….ugly…bet they only hang out with her for help with homework….ugly Bookworm…killjoy….fun-sucker…. SLUT BITCH MUDBLOOD POSER UGLY BET THEY ONLY USE HER! NO WONDER HE PARENTS SENT HER OFF WHO WOULD WANT HER WHY IS SHE HERE USELESS PATHETIC –_

Jerk back with a gasp. Small whimper – hurts. Can't they tell it hurts? Face stares back – plain, ordinary _ugly._ Another blow to the mirror – more blood, pain, glass. Exhilaration, anger, sadness. Sobbing, can't take it – _whywhywhywhywhywhywhy?_

_Thought they were my friends, thought they actually liked me. How could they? How could Ginny say that? How could Harry and Ron not defend me? Did they hear? Of course they heard – I heard it._

Anger, pain, suffering, betrayal, tears. Blood, so much blood. Woozy. Should stop now. Pull yourself together Granger – focus on schoolwork – do well. Be successful, live, wait to get out of here. That's it. Straighten my back, I can do it. Wipe eyes, blow nose. Walk towards door, ignore Mrytles shrieks – heard it before, nothing new. More pain, the walls are moving. Should be staying still. Headache – go take a nap. Who? Oh, it's a Weasley – which Weasley? Shorter one – huh, Gred or Forge, can't remember names, brains going fuzzy. Whys he – shock, anger, confusion – _fear? Why fear? Don't be scared Gred, won't yell at you this time, just want a nap-_

"Hermione what? HERMIONE! SOMEBODY HELP!"

"SHE WOULDN'T STOP HITTING THE MIRROR! I TRIED TO MAKE HER STOP, BUT SHE COULDN'T HEAR ME"

myrtle shrieking? Someone's in pain? Warm hands, worried eyes – why so worried? Such pretty brown eyes shouldn't be worried. Did I say that out loud? Eyes getting more scared, another person enters the bathroom

"what's going – oh my god!"

blackness, look down – huh, glass shard in my wrist, hurts, whimper. Scared – Fred, help me! The floor is getting closer.

…._Blackness….._


	2. Chapter 2

There is a train coming. The Girl feels it in her bones. There is a train coming and she does not know where it will take her. She only knows that it will lead away from here. The Girl stood in the middle of the train station, ignoring the mist curling around her ankles as she waited by the bus stop. Slowly, a tall figure made its way towards her. She glanced at it briefly before turning back towards the train tracks that ran for forever in each direction.

"Hello my dear" The girl turned

"Hello grandmamma" she greeted politely. Her grandmother took a seat on the cold stone bench besides the waiting figure.

"It isn't your time yet darling. You aren't ready to make this last journey" she said. The Girl smiled softly "there is a train coming" she whispered.

"Yes, and it will take you to a better place"

" Then why should I not get on the train?" the girl asked the woman softly. The older woman's eyes flashed with pain

"Because you have not fully experienced the maximum potential that this life could hold for you"

"I have no interest in it. Besides, I doubt that anyone would miss me"

"That is a lie, and you know it Hermione"

The Girl who was once called Hermione whirled around angrily "NO IT ISN'T! MY PARENTS DON'T KNOW ME; MY FRIENDS DON'T EVEN LIKE ME! NOBODY LIKES ME!"

"That young boy does – what's his name? Fred?"

"He doesn't like me, he can barely tolerate me" Hermione replied dully.

"Then why is he still here? You can feel him, can't you? Quite a persistent young man isn't he? You've already been dead for five minutes, and he still hasn't given up on you"

A fact dredged up in her brain "In another minute I'll be legally dead. No coming back" she intoned, ignoring her grandmothers gaze. The ground started trembling and the sign above their heads creaked as it swayed.

"There is a train coming Hermione, and you will have to decide where you want to go"

Hermione glanced over at the woman beside her. Then resolutely looked forward.

"It would figure that even when I was dead I would still have to take a test. Only this one I haven't studied for"

"This is not a test darling, this is simply a choice. There will be no right or wrong answers, merely regrets and joys on both sides. That choice is yours"

Hermione closed her eyes as the sounds of a train ran over her ears, her hair blowing back softly as the wind hit her face. She stood straighter and opened her eyes. Striding forward, she pulled open the door and stepped inside. She sat down on the plush purple seats and stared at the floor. Her grandmother followed her inside.

"Where do you wish to go my dear?"

Hermione stared at her lap, hands twisting.

"Home" she whispered gently "I want to go home"

The train started to move, carrying its lone passenger to her destination.

Hermione stared blankly at the ceiling as the machine next to her beeped and people began to step away in defeat. Only the red headed boy with the blue eyes holding her hand stayed there, staring into eyes that could not see anything. He shouted in fury at the world, at her, at him. Then he bent his head and began to gently sob. A small hand stroked his hair. And when he looked up, Hermione's eyes were focused on his face and she was smiling at him. Fred Weasley gaped at the girl laying there in his arms.

"Home" she said, a small bitter smile on her face.

And the train was traveling faster and faster across the endless plains and fields while the old lady stared out of the windows, the same bitter smile on her face, waiting for the train to stop.


End file.
